date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kareha Banouin
was the Dominion of the Eighth Region: Hod. Summary Appearance Kareha has long dark hair styled in a hime cut and jade-colored eyes. Her Astral Dress takes the form of an elegant light pink and purple kimono with a distinctive floral pattern. During her transformation into an Empty, she gains the typical red eyes and white hair. In order to hide this, she begins to wear a wig to cover up her slowly whitening hair. Personality Kareha acts like a refined Japanese princess with fake Kansai accent. Sometimes, she forgets to use her faux accent. In reality, she has a playful little devil kind of character, just like Kurumi. In a school setting, she would be the type of girl who doesn't have many friends. During her life as human, she admitted to being aggressive towards boys who tried to meddle with Mizuha, or talk about her own name. Kareha's name in writing is uncommon because rather than "flowery wings," Kareha usually means "dry leaves"(枯葉).Date A Bullet 4 p261 Although she wears a confident facade, Kareha is actually hiding fear because she is transforming into an Empty due to having her heart corrupted by love for the White Queen. Realising this, she also refused to meet with Mizuha. She sent Hod into an eternal summer so her time playing with Retsumi would never end. Despite being the type of Quasi-Spirit who experiences the feeling of being alive by living on the edge, she hates killing and thus she doesn't want to go back to Malkuth. History Background Uncommon for a Quasi-Spirit, Kareha retains many of her memories from when she was human. She remembers herself as the daughter of a rich family who lived in wealth and was surrounded by servants. She also remembered that her family name is Banouin, and she that has a sister. After arriving in the Neighboring World, she fought to survive in Malkuth while protecting her younger sister, Mizuha. She lived her new life to the fullest. When touching a crystal formed by a Compile, she saw memory of a girl standing alone on top of a pile of ruins. This returned her own memory of dying under rubble and debris, likely caused by a space quake or typhoon.Date A Bullet 4 p227~228 The memory and realization of her death triggered her transformation into an Empty. Eventually, Kareha fought her way up until she claimed the position of Dominion of Hod. During her rule, an Empty came to challenge her. Despite being defeated, the Empty kept coming back stronger than before, until she recovered. That Empty, who had lost all her memories, asked for a name. Jokingly, Kareha named her Retsumi Jugasaki. After that, Retsumi often came to visit, and they became close friends.Date A Bullet 4 p85~89 The relationship between the two is so close, even Mizuha is jealous of their care for one another. But because of their position as leaders of the two opposing sides within Hod, Kareha and Retsumi rarely meet anymore. At some point, Kareha fought against White Queen and was infected with her love. The emotion corrupts her mind, and only by holding onto her love for Retsumi she managed to keep her sanity. Yet even with that, she has lost half her heart to the Queen, a condition that worsened as her transformation into Empty progressed. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 3-4 Powers and Abilities Unsigned Angel: }} Weapon: Fan and Sakura petals Astral Dress: Kareha's Unsigned Angel takes the form of a fan that creates and controls flower petals, but actually it is the flower petals themselves.Date A Bullet 4 p220 The fan merely serves as the catalyst to summon and control the sakura petals. The flower petals can be formed into various kinds of offensive and defensive moves. * |lit=Small Tempest}}: By using a large amount of Reiryoku, Kareha gathers her sakura petals to form a large tornado. While the tornado is in effect, Kareha is unable to move. * |lit=Longhorn Beetle}}: After enclosing her target with her sakura petals, Kareha crushes them into pieces. * : Kareha hardens her sakura petals in order to deflect against incoming projectiles. * |lit=Jaw}}: With a swing of her fan, Kareha launches an attack with her hardened sakura petals. Each individual petal has the same sharpness as a razor. * |lit=Surging Sea}}: As the sakura petals produced by her fan explosively proliferate, Kareha shapes her attack in the form of an incoming tsunami. * |lit=Bloodshed}}: Closing her fan, Kareha gathers her sakura petals around it to form a ten meter sword construct. While flashy, Kurumi notes that it lacks the individual sharpness of each sakura petal and was able to parry the blow with 's pistols. * |lit=Rare Opportunity}}: By opening her closed fan, Kareha launches a surprise attack from every direction using sakura petals she had hidden around the battlefield. Quotes *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) “……Kurumi-han. Will you bear witness to my affairs until the very end?” Date A Bullet Volume 4 ○On the Other Side, at the Same Time...... *(Last Words To Retsumi Jugasaki) "Good-bye Retsu-chan.” Date A Bullet Volume 4 ○Last Dance References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Dominion